


Need some Peace of Mind

by Lily_Star



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Star/pseuds/Lily_Star
Summary: Kravitz has a bad day at work but it's okay because he has a loving boyfriend and three cats.





	Need some Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @Magnuscoolsides on Tumblr for the Candlenights gift exchange!

Taako was in his kitchen, wearing his apron and wearing his hair tied back, peacefully mixing around an assortment of ingredients in a large bowl so he could bake a batch of cookies for the upcoming Candlenights party. The house was empty right now with the exception of the two cats sitting on the nearby dining room table, watching Taako curiously, and another cat that was probably napping somewhere else.

 

One of the cats, a black cat, jumps from the table to the countertop, walking over to where Taako was mixing the ingredients and started sniffing at the bowl.

 

“Hey! Not now, Satan,” Taako sighed, picking up the cat and putting him right back down onto the table next to the second cat, Toad, “you don’t get to eat this shit.”

 

Satan let out an annoyed meow as Taako turned back to the kitchen and went back to the bowl. The house stayed silent after that with the exception of Taako’s humming. The silence isn’t broken until a few moments after Taako had the blobs of cookie dough tucked away into the fantasy oven and was washing his hands when a familiar sound came from the living room.

 

The sound resembled the noise of ripping cardboard, a giant tear being torn into the room. Taako smiled slightly when he heard it and walked out to the living room, followed by the two eager cats that have now hopped off of the table and towards the living room. Upon entering the room Taako saw Kravitz, entering from the astral plane as a portal shut behind him.

 

Satan sat down at the edge of the room to acknowledge Kravitz from a distance. Toad ran up to Kravitz to meow at him endearingly. The third cat, Agnes, refused to wake up from her nap to greet anyone

 

“Hey, babe,” Taako greeted, moving over to where Kravitz was.

 

Kravitz looked up at Taako with a weak smile, his sorrowful face cheering up slightly when he sees Taako.

 

“Hey, love,” Kravitz greeted, his scythe disappearing into thin air.

 

“Everything alright, Krav?” Taako asked as he raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Kravitz’ waist.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kravitz said as he wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist as well and rested his head on Taako’s shoulder, “just rough day.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re entirely fine,” Taako pointed out, “you sure nothing’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, dear, I promise everything’s okay now,” Kravitz insisted, pulling his head away from Taako’s shoulder to make eye contact with him. His eyes screamed about how tired and distressed he was.

 

“Now? Well, what was happening earlier that wasn’t okay?”

 

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Kravitz insisted, raising a hand up to rest it on Taako’s cheek, “I can assure you it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Taako tilted his head slightly, leaning into Kravitz’ hand, “if you insist, Bones, I’ll drop it for now.”

 

Kravitz’ smile widened a little as he gave Taako a peck on the forehead, “thank you, love.”

 

“Don’t mention it, babe, you just go ahead and relax wherever, I need to finish getting this fucking flour off of me,” Taako said, wiping off his apron to exaggerate his words.

 

“You were baking, huh? No wonder it smelled so good in here.”

 

“Yeah yeah, of course, it smells dope in here. Now excuse me while I wipe myself off.”

 

Taako gave Kravitz a peck on the cheek before walking back to the kitchen. As he waited Kravitz sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Agnes. Toad leaped up from the ground and onto Kravitz’s lap so he could knead Kravitz lovingly. Satan sat down on the back of the couch and looked out the window as Agnes, in her sleep, reached a paw out to rest it on Kravitz’ leg. Kravitz scratched Toad’s cheek as he purred relentlessly.

 

Kravitz was having trouble getting today’s events at work out from his head. He was a reaper so it never came as a surprise to him if he would see something disturbing during his day, but just because it never surprised him doesn’t mean it doesn’t still make him uneasy. Necromancy isn’t a clean process most of the time and sometimes it had more than the average of one victim. Yet, somehow, the holidays only made it worse because of how many necromancers wanted to have their own style of a holiday family reunion. More often than not these people were inexperienced at their practice would dissolve into something disorderly and, more often than not, grotesque.

 

After a short amount of time, Taako returned to the living room with his hair down and without his apron this time. He sat down next to Kravitz and leaned onto his shoulder.

 

“So, anything fun happens today?” Taako asked as Toad moved over to knead at Taako’s legs now.

 

“Not really, no drunken necromancers or botched rituals today I’m afraid,” Kravitz sighed, “what about you?”

 

“Hmm, can’t say I met any drunken necromancers today either, Barry and Lup stopped by but I don’t think they had any alcohol in their system.”

 

Kravitz snorted at that, chuckling a little, “that’s good to hear, what was the occasion?”

 

“They just wanted to say hi, I guess. We mostly just talked about our lives ‘n shit,” Taako said as he picked up the fantasy remote from the table, “how’s about we watch something festive?”

 

“Sure, love, what did you have in mind?” Kravitz asked.

 

“Something shitty, like a Hallmark movie.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Excellent!” Taako cheered as he started pressing buttons on the fantasy remote, “this oughta cheer you up, babe.”

 

“Thank you, Taako,” Kravitz said softly, planting a kiss on Taako’s temple.

 

“Not a problem, I hate seeing you all upset ‘n shit.”

 

After pressing play on whatever hallmark movie he found Taako leaned back and shuffled closer to Kravitz, who wrapped an arm around his waist. Kravitz didn’t pay much attention to the movie at all, opting to instead rest his head on Taako’s and close his eyes. The movie acted as background noise to his thoughts. He tried not to think much about what had happened earlier that day, no matter how haunting it was. All he wanted to focus on right now was the soft cat paw resting on his lap, the bad movie plot, and Taako’s cheek on his shoulder. All he wanted to focus on was the peace of the moment.


End file.
